Fighting for Life
by Seeker2019
Summary: Disclaimer is enclosed, and an Author's note for the story too.
1. Chapter 1

Fighting for Life

Author: GoddessofWisdom 2012

Rate: M+

Anime/Manga: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteru

Pairing: Yuki G. X Luka C.

Drama & Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteru, or any of its characters. All rights belong to Odagiri Hotaru and Kadokawa Shoten publishing company.

A/N: Giou Yuki is a woman in this fanfiction, but the Zweilt guardians don't know this. Luka Crosszeria along with Takashiro, Dr. Isuzu and Yuki's aunts however know what Yuki's true gender is.

Chapter one: Nightmare

 _Yuki's P.O.V._

 _"YUKI, YUKI, CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" Luka pleaded as he caught me in his arms, and slowly laid me down on the ground. Kneeling down beside me he took off his coat draping it over me before laying his hand on my shoulder. Closing his eyes, he cursed under his breath as the flames slowly began to die down around us leaving behind in its wake a desolate wasteland, everything within a six mile radius was reduced to ash and the earth that lie beneath us was as black as brimstone._

 _Breathing's become harder for me, and my strength's left me. In its place all I felt was mind numbing pain. Why did it come to this? WHY?_

 _'It burns, It burns! My body's burning up!' I mentally cried out in anguish as I felt my body becoming engulfed in excruciating pain, and it was slowly consuming me. This pain it's unbearable, I can't stand it anymore. Every single nerve in my body felt like knives were being raked across them followed by searing pain that reached and penetrated to my core._

 _"I'm sorry, forgive me everyone." Were the last words I remember saying as I succumbed to it._

' _YUUUKKKIIII!'_

 _Normal P.O.V._

 _Thirty Minutes Earlier_

 _The scene that that lay before them was like that straight from out of hell. Everything within a six mile radius was completely engulfed in flames, and standing amongst the flames was their friend along with a General Class Opast. The younger of the two was shielded from the flames that were slowly consuming everything around him, but the other one stood there glaring down at him with his teeth bared._

' _BE CONSUMED BY THE FLAMES THAT FOREVER BURN OF HATRED AND SIN!' He seethed as he raised his sword above his head and brought it down sending a wave of electricity flying at the younger man, whose strength had reached its limit and the barrier that shielded him from the fire fell._

' _DIE, GOD'S LIGHT!' He growled as the wave of electricity he summoned struck his opponent, but before he could summon and send another wave at him he was ran through with a sword straight through his chest. Luka Crosszeria stood in front of Giou Yuki defensively with his own sword wielded; blood slowly seeped down the edges of it as he drove the sword deeper into the Duras' chest, as he did so he looked over his shoulder at Yuki._

 _"Yuki, are you alright?" He asked him with concern as he examined the young man who stood there covered in blood from head to toe, bruises were scattered about his arms and face and his breathing was slightly labored._

" _I'm alright Luka, thank you." He stated weakly before collapsing to his knees and losing consciousness. Everyone called out to him in alarm and Luka caught him in his arms, the Duras already forgotten._

Twilight Mansion _:_ Yuki's room 12:00 a.m.

Sitting next to Yuki's bed, Luka kept watch over him dutifully. But as he watched over Yuki he started noticing that the one he loved was becoming more and more restless by the minute, and that he was staring to break out in a cold sweat. A thicker layer, one after another was beginning to form on Yuki's forehead and it alarmed Luka greatly; he pushed away from the chair he was sitting in a moment ago and laid his hand on Yuki's shoulder shaking it as he urgently called out for him to wake up. Yuki moaned and slowly opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was Luka leaning over him with fear in his own eyes, but it slowly changed to one that of relief.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Luka asked witth concern as he sat down on the edge of the bed laying his hand on top of Yuki's. Yuki closed his eyes and nodded exhuastedly before turning his head and looked out the window with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Luka, I'm sorry, but could you leave. I need to be alone to think." Yuki whispered distraughtly as he looked him straight in the eyes with a solemn look on his face.

"Alright, I'm here if you need me Yuki." Luka explained as he stood up and nodded before leaving Yuki's room with his familiar Sodom walking silently behind him.

'Yuki, what's wrong? Why won't you open up to me?' He thought solemnly as the door closed behind him and he headed back to his own chambers to think about what could be troubling his beloved Yuki as of late.

Back in Yuki's room

'I'm sorry Luka; I don't want anything to happen to you, or the others because of me.' Yuki thought as he lay back down. Out on the balcony Reiga watched as God's Light went back to sleep and smiled before disappearing into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Fighting for Life

Author: GoddessofWisdom 2012

Rate: M+

Anime/Manga: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteru

Pairing: Yuki G. X Luka C.

DramaXHurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteru or its characters. All rights belong to Odagiri Hotaru and Kadokawa Shoten publishing company.

Chapter 2: Revealed

Twilight Mansion: Dining Hall 8:00 a.m. Saturday morning

The smell of freshly baked bread, and coffee poured out of the dining hall as the Zweilt Guardians make their way to their seats, and sat down at the dining table for breakfast. Toma smiled in greeting as he made his way around the room, and started filling everyone's cups with coffee before heading back to the kitchen to prepare their plates. Aya sat out the bread and butter on the tablem, and bowed before she too left the dining hall and went about her business.

"Tsukumo, where's Yuki and Luka today?" Toko asked her brother as she took a sip of her coffee watching him quietly do the same.

"Luka's outside, and Yuki's asleep." he explained as he sat his coffee down and looked out the window. "This is the fourth day he's missed breakfast, and I'm starting to worry about him." Hotsuma and Shusei stopped what they were doing, and looked over at their friend wanting to know what Tsukumo and Toko were talking about. Senshiro and Kuroto walked in with Tachibana right behind them, and they too sat down at the table before asking them who they were talking about. Tsukumo started to explain to them that Yuki hasn't been coming to breakfast the past four days, and that he's starting to get worried about him.

"I'll go talk to him; I've been worrying about him the past few days myself Tsukumo. It's not like him to skip breakfast!" Tachibana explained as he got up and left the dining hall and headed to Yuki's room.

Yuki's room: Ten minutes later

Yuki was sitting in bed with his arms wrapped around his knees, and had his eyes closed thinking about the nightmare he'd had the night before. The sound of someone knocking at his door made him raise his head from where it was lying on top of his knees, and he ran his hand through his hair before he got up to answer it.

"Tachibana, what brings you here?" He asked casually as he opened the door and moved back into his room motioning for his friend to come inside. Tachibana thanked him and asked Yuki if they could talk before walking into the room, Yuki nodded as he closed the door behind him walking over to the window.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Tachibana asked as he watched him stand in front of the window lsying his hand against it with a glazed look in his eyes.

"I'm alright, Tachibana. I just haven't felt like eating breakfast lately." He stated with a small yawn as he turned around and smiled. Tachibana nodded and stood up laying his hand on his shoulder smiling.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later Yuki." Tachibana stated as he left the room. Yuki waved at him as he watched him leave before lying back down. Closing his eyes he slowly ran his hand through his hair again as a warm breeze caressed his cheek causing him to smile, he chuckled lightly when he heard Sodom laughing and chasing a butterfly out in the garden where Luka was patrolling. 'I'm sorry everyone, I hate it when I can't do anything and I have to rely on you for help. I've learned to control my abilities, but the past two weeks I've been having nightmares and I can't sleep.' He thought as he stood up and went to stand out on the balcony to get some fresh air and continue to think things over as he watched Sodom running around, and Luka continuing his patrol around the gardens behind the mansion.

Back in the Dining Hall:

Hotsuma and Shusei were studying, while Toko laughed at a joke Tsukumo just told her and hugged him. Meanwhile Kuroto and Senshiro were outside training.

"Tachibana, how's Yuki?" Tsukumo asked when he looked up and saw him entering the dining hall. Tachibana sat down and explained to everyone that something's been troubling Yuki, and that it's important that they find out what's causing it. At that everyone nodded and agreed that they'd try and find out what's wrong with their younger member.

"I'm going to town later, and I can invite everyone to go with me and spend a day with Yuki to find out what's wrong!" Toko stated cheerfully as she jumped out of her seat and smiled, Tsukumo stood up smiling as he agreed with her.

"Count us in too; I've wanted to hit the market for the past two weeks now," Hotsuma told them as he nodded his approval at Toko's idea "There's a new game I've wanted to buy since it came out last month!"

Tachibana nodded and told them that he'd speak with Takashiro and tell him that they were heading into town for the day with Yuki. Luka, who had arrived at the dining hall ten minutes ago pushed away from the wall and told everyone in the room that he'd accompany them into town and headed to Yuki's room to get him.

Two Hours later: At the park

Yuki and the Zweilt guardians, along with Luka were enjoying their day and were hanging out at the park after spending an hour shopping and having lunch. Hotsuma and Shusei played football with Kuroto and Senshiro, while Luka leaned against a tree and watched Yuki speaking with Tsukumo and his sister as they ate ice cream together. 'Yuki's happier today, but he looks exhausted too.' Luka thought as he ran his hand through his hair after a strong breeze had blown passed him and tousled it.

"Yuki, you look tired. Are you alright?" Toko asked as she laid her hand on his shoulder and brushed the hair out of his face with the other, Tsukumo looked over at them and noticed that Yuki had broken out into a cold sweat and was concerned.

"I'm alright, Toko. You're right about me being tired, but I don't want to ruin everyone's day." He told her; however, before she could say anything they were attacked by a mid-villain. Luka and the others wielded their weapons while Shusei sat up a barrier around them and they began to fight. Yuki stood up closing his eyes as he slowly surrounded himself with the Halo wall, but as he was erecting the Halo wall he was attacked from behind, and blood began to seep down his arm from a deep wound that ran from his shoulder down to his forearm clean to the bone; he cried out collapsing from the excruciating pain that followed.

"YUKI!" Luka called out in alarm as he looked over his shoulder and saw him lying on the ground and ran over to him. Kneeling down he lifted Yuki up into his arms and examined him, once he stopped the bleeding he laid him back down on the ground and covered Yuki with his coat before standing up and summoning Sodom.

"Sodom, watch over Yuki. He's been hurt!" Luka ordered his familiar as he headed back to battle. Sodom nodded and transformed into a wolf before lying down next to Yuki and closing his eyes. Yuki moaned in pain as his arm and shoulder began to throb, concerned Sodom licked his cheek before howling and lying his head down on top of his paws. ' Everyone, I'm sorry' Yuki thought as he clenched his hands into fists and watched them fight, but he eventually closed his eyes succumbing to unconsciousness, and the next thing he knows he's waking up two hours later at the mansion with bandages wrapped around his shoulder and arm, and that he was lying in his bed with Luka watching over him.

Twilight Mansion: After the fight at the park

Everyone stood outside Yuki's room waiting for Dr. Isuzu to come out and tell them how Yuki was doing. Hotsuma leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and had his eyes closed, and Shusei was sitting on the floor next to him with his arm propped on his knee thinking about the fight and who could've attacked Yuki while everyone else was fighting the mid-villain. He stood up when the door to Yuki's room opened, and Dr. Isuzu walked out rubbing the bridge of his nose before putting his glasses back on.

"Isuzu, how's Yuki? Is he alright?!" Toko asked as she and Tsukumo walked up to him and waited for him to answer the question. Dr. Isuzu slowly nodded and told everyone that Yuki was asleep and that he'd be alright in two weeks, but he would have to stay bedridden for another four days to recover his strength.

"Good, we're just glad he's alright, because his wounds were deep and he'd lost a lot of blood before we defeated the mid-villain and brought him back here so he could receive immediate medical attention." Tsukumo exclaimed in relief and smiled with releif before him and Toko headed to their rooms to rest, Hotsuma and the others nodded in agreement and went their separate ways too while Luka thanked the doctor and headed into the room to watch over his love.

Yuki's room: Luka's POV

As I watched Yuki sleep, I thought about what happened back at the park and closed my eyes as the fight replayed in my mind and the sight of her lying on the ground hurt caused my anger to flare, but it passed and I ran over and lifted her into my arms to examine the wound. Once I had examined it I began to staunch the bleeding the best I could before laying her back down and covering her up. Afterwards I summoned my familiar Sodom and ordered him to watch over Yuki while I joined back in the fight against the mid-villain. 'Yuki, I need to know what's troubling you. I'm worried about you and the babies!' I thought as I ran my hand through my hair but paused half way when I heard Yuki waking up.

"Luka, how long have I been asleep?" She asked me calmly as she sat up in bed with my assistance so she wouldn't strain herself. I sat down on the edge of the bed and laid my hand on top of hers and smiled as I explained that she'd been asleep for two hours, and that she'd lost a lot of blood due to the wound, but the twins were alright. Yuki nodded in understanding and took my hand in hers and laid it against her stomach smiling as she felt the babies kick.

"Yuki, what's troubling you?" I asked looking her straight in the eyes and I saw her hesitate for a moment before she sighed looking away from me with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Lately I've been having nightmares, they show me fighting a General Class Opast but I'm overpowered and hurt" at this time she's looking down at our hands and on the verge of tears "I ended up losing one of the twins in the end." Hearing this I felt my eyes widen and I wrap my arms around her explaining to her that it was only a nightmare and that she and the babies were alright.

"Yuki, you and the twins are safe. I'm here and I won't allow anyone to harm you whatsoever!" I stated comfortingly as I looked her in the eyes reassuringly and smiled again. "Get some sleep Yuki. I need to speak with Takashiro and the others, but I'll be back later." Yuki nodded and yawned tiredly causing me to chuckle and I helped her lay down before covering her up and kissing her on the forehead. Once she was asleep I silently left the room and headed to Takashiro's office.

Takashiro's office: thirty minutes later

"I see, Isuzu. So that's the reason why Yuki's been acting distant, and not eating the past four days?" Takashiro exclaimed as he took off his glasses and started cleaning them. I nodded and looked around at everyone in the room to make sure that they understood what I just told them before I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

"Don't worry Luka; we won't let anything happen to Yuki either." Toko said as she stood up and laid her hand on my shoulder reassuringly, I nodded and thanked her for it. 'I'm glad that I didn't tell them about Yuki being a girl, now's not a good time but when that time does come Takashriro will explain everything.' I thought to myself as I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.

"I'm going to patrol the area again. I need you to keep an eye on Yuki while I'm gone Toko." I told her before leaving the office and headed outside to start my patrol, Toko watched me before heading to Yuki's room to watch over her while I was out. 'Thank you Toko.' I thought before disappearing from view and began to patrol the area again with my hands in my pockets.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: GoddessofWisdom2012

Rate: M

Anime/Manga: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteru/ Betrayal knows my name

Pairing: Yuki G. and Luka C.

Angst & Hurt/Comfort

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews, and thank you for following my story. Here's the next chapter to the story, I hope it's as good as the first two chapters because in the previous chapter you learned that Yuki's actually a girl, but the Zweilt Guardians don't know about it and in this chapter one of them will learn her secret but it will not be revealed until Yuki's ready or if Takashiro reveals it first.

Chapter 3: Finding out

After Luka left Takashiro's office, and Toko had gone to watch over Yuki; the others headed back to theirown rooms, or headed downstairs to grab a snack before heading back to their rooms to study for their upcoming exams the following week. Back in Takashiro's office, Dr. Isuzu and him were busy discussing Yuki's condition, and when they were going to tell the Zweilt guardians that she was a girl, and that she was pregnant.

"You, Luka, and I are the only ones that know other than her aunts Takashiro." Dr. Isuzu exclaimed as he leaned against the wall crossing his arms across his chest and closed his eyes.

"And I intend to keep it that way. I will tell them when the time comes, but until then we need to keep it quiet that Yuki's a girl and that she's pregnant Isuzu; remember you, and even Luka agreed with me on this along with her aunts when she first found out." Takashiro stated as he closed his eyes and pushed his glasses back up after they had slid down his nose earlier during the meeting with the Zweilt's and Luka.

"Alright Takashiro if there's nothing else to discuss I'll be leaving then, but I'll drop by later to update you on my research about the duras and their different fighting patterns!" Dr. Isuzu exclaimed with aggravation evident in his voice as he pushed away from the wall, and left the office slowly making his way back to his office to continue his research on the duras like he told Takashiro he would do.

-Time Skip- Twenty minutes later

 _Tap Tap Tap_ was heard throughout the empty corridor as someone knocked quietly on Yuki's door waking him up. He sat upin bed yawning and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he thought about the dream he had; he closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair slowly clearing his mind.

"Who is it?" He asked wearily as he got out of bed and stretched before opening his door suppressing another yawn. Toko stood there smiling kindly at him, then she chuckled at how cute he looked before tousling his hair playfully causing him to laugh.

"Luka asked me to watch over you until he returned. He had to go somewhere, and won't be back until tonight." Toko explained to him as he led her into the room and closed the doors behind them.

"Alright, thank you for telling me Toko. And thank you again for cheering me up this afternoon, along with the others it was nice to be able to hang out with you today." Yuki stated happily as he smiled at her, but then ran to the bathroom when a bout of morning sickness hit and he knelt in front of the toilet throwing up. Toko had followed him into the bathroom concerned, and knelt down next to him as she began to rub his back comfortingly while using her other hand to keep the hair out of his face.

"Yuki, let's get you washed up alright. I'll go get you some clean clothes while you get undressed and take a shower ok." Toko told Yuki as she slowly helped him up and handed him a wet washcloth to wash his face with. Yuki thanked her but at the same time was afraid about Toko finding out that he was actually a girl. He started panicking mentally as he slowly undressed, and unwound the bandaging around his chest before stepping into the shower allowing the hot water to cascade over his weary body before he sat down and hung his right arm outside the shower so that it wouldn't get wet.

"Yuki do you need any help? I'm here if you need me to help with anything." Toko stated as she opened the bathroom door slowly and looked in to check on him, but what she didn't expect to see was that Yuki wasn't actually a guy but a young woman and Yuki noticed.

"Toko please don't tell anyone that I'm a girl. I didn't want anyone to find out until I was ready to tell them myself!" She pleaded sadly as she covered herself with her arms and bowed her head trying to hide the shame in her eyes for deceiving her friend.

"Yuki it's alright, don't be upset with yourself ok! You were trying to protect yourself, and you were afraid about what the others would think of you if they knew you were a girl." Toko stated softly as she wrapped her arms around Yuki's shoulders, and at that moment she didn't care if she was getting soaked or not because she was comforting her friend.

"Thank you Toko-chan, and I'm sorry for keeping this a secret from you for so long." Yuki whispered as she hugged Toko back.

"You're welcome Yuki. I understand why you kept it a secret, and I promise you that I won't tell anyone else until you're ready to tell them yourself!" Toko whispered back smiling reassuringly.

"Toko-chan there's another secret," Yuki explained as she pulled away from her friend and smiled "I'm pregnant." Laying her hand on her stomach she closed her eyes and felt the babies kick again.

"How far along in the pregnancy are you?" Toko asked excitedly as she laid her hand on top of Yuki's and her eyes began to shine with wonder and excitement at the news.

"Dr. Isuzu told me that I'm two to four months along, and that I'm going to have twins." Yuki explained as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Toko.

"WOW, CONGRATULATION'S YUKI!" Toko stated happily as she hugged her again and winked. "You couldn't even tell you were pregnant could you? And I bet Luka was surprised when you told him that you were pregnant Yuki?"

"Yes, and I'm glad that I'm not showing because the others would become suspicious aha ha, and we don't need that now do we?!" Yuki and Toko both laughed after she said that and got out of the shower so she could get dressed.

-Time Skip- Two hours later

After Yuki was dressed and her hair was dry she and Toko both headed downstairs to join the others in the dining hall for dinner. When they arrived at the dining hall Hotsuma was in a heated argument with Kuroto, and Senshiro was trying to break it up with Shusei's help while Tsukumo and Tachibana watched them with amusement.

"Are they at it again?" Toko asked as she walked into the dining hall with Yuki following right behind her shyly, looking up from what they were doing everyone was surprised to see Yuki up and about after being hurt earlier that afternoon at the park.

"YUKI, YOU'RE AWAKE!" Everyone exclaimed happily as they ran up to him, and started hugging him one by one telling him that they were glad to see that he was alright.

"Man Yuki don't scare us like that again." Hostuma said as he clapped his hand on Yuki's left shoulder and smirked before ruffling his hair playfully.

"Oh Hotsuma stop picking on him, he's alright and we're all glad that he is." Tachibana stated as he shook his head laughing.

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement and sat down at the table just as Toma and Aya started serving dinner. Everyone thanked them and started eating just as Luka arrived and leaned against the wall watching over Yuki with a smile on his face just seeing that his love was feeling better.

"You must be hungry Yuki? I made you your favorite so eat up, and then I'll bring you dessert!" Toma exclaimed cheerfully as he smiled at him before heading back into the kitchen.

"Thank you Toma-san, it looks delicious and it smells good." He said as he himself started eating and savoring his dinner with every bite he took, everyone else smiled and were glad that he was eating again after going four days and nights without eating a full cooked meal.

"Hey Yuki, how are feeling?" Tsukumo asked as he looked over at him smiling. Luka did too and smiled when Yuki nodded at him and told Tsukumo that he was starting to feel better.

"I'm glad to hear that Yuki, we were scared when you were attacked at the park this afternoon and lost a lot of blood from the wound that was inflicted upon you." Tsukumo stated as he took a sip of water, Yuki closed his eyes and remembered what happened that afternoon and the nightmare that he's been having.

"To tell the truth I was scared Tsukumo, I couldn't erect the Halo wall in time and my guard was down. I'm always depending on you and everyone else to protect me, and I think that's selfish of me and I plan on getting stronger so that I can fight and defend you too." Yuki stated seriously catching everyone off guard as he stood up and bowed before leaving the dining hall and heading back to his room to lie down. Luka was at a loss for words, and the others were shocked with Yuki's change in mood.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tsukumo asked as he looked around at everyone before stopping on Luka and waited for him to answer the question. Luka shook his head and explained to him that Yuki's still recovering and isn't thinking straight at the moment before he turned and left the dining hall too.

 _Tap Tap Tap_ could be heard yet again on Yuki's door, but this time it was Luka who was knocking and upon closer inspection you could see the concern that was clearly shown on his face as he waited for Yuki to answer the door.

"Yuki please let me in?" Luka asked as he laid his hand against the door and closed his eyes.

Luka's P.O.V.

As I waited for Yuki to open the door I thought about what she said back in the dining hall and I soon remembered the nightmare that's been haunting her the past two weeks. 'It may be a nightmare, but there's more to it that than that and I don't like where it's leading either." I thought, but before I could do anything the door opened slowly and Yuki stood there looking up at me before leaving the door open and walked out onto the balcony.

"Yuki, are you alright?" I asked hesitantly as I laid my hand on her shoulder and felt her flinch at my touch. She looked up at me with fear and a sense of helplessness showing in her eyes as she fell to her knees and broke down in tears. Kneeling down next to her, I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair comfortingly as she continued to cry, but after a few minutes the tears subsided and she fast asleep in my arms. 'Reiga you're behind this aren't you?' I thought to myself as I stood up and headed back inside where I proceeded to lay Yuki down and cover her up. Brushing the hair out of her face I kissed her on the forehead and then laid my hand on her stomach feeling the babies kick the palm of my hand, I smiled and kissed her again before I lay down next to her and fell asleep with my arm around her waist protectively.

Time Skip: Two Months later

At four months Yuki was starting to show her pregnancy, and she knew that she'd have to come out and tell everyone that she was a girl soon but she was scared about what they would think of her when they found out that she's been keeping this secret. Pushing those thoughts out her mind she focused on what she was doing and went back to training. Yuki has been staying in the main house with Takashiro, her aunts, and Dr. Isuzu since she started her second trimester. Luka and the others had stayed back in the Twilight Mansion, but Luka was reluctant to have Yuki out of his sight so had sent his familiar Sodom to watch over her.

'I hope everyone's alright, I miss them and most of all you Luka.' Pulling out the ultrasound pictures she traced the outline of the twins and smiled at the thought about being a mother. Unbeknownst to her a General Class Opast was hiding in a nearby tree watching her every movement, and surveyed his surroundings to make sure that there wasn't anybody watching over God's light. Smiling the Opast unsheathed his sword and disappeared from sight, and reappearing behind Yuki positioning the sword against her neck drawing blood.

"Nice to see you again, that was quite a number you did on Hyde when you lost control of your powers heh heh." The Opast whispered in her ear as he jumped away from her and she finally saw his face.

"Cadenza, you're still alive?" She stated angrily as she got into a fighting position. Cadenza laughed and ran at her with his sword positioned above his head ready to strike. Yuki dodged his attack and flipped over his shoulder before landing a blow to his neck, and landing two feet away from him with a glare on her face.

"Cadenza, I'm not as defenseless as I was back then. I've gotten stronger and I will defeat you so that Senshiro and Kuroto won't have to be bothered by your presence anymore!" She yelled as she cartwheeled and jumped in the air before she brought her leg down on his shoulder and sent him flying into a nearby tree.

Somewhere south of where the battle's taking place: Twenty minutes earlier

Luka and the Zweilt Guardians were running through the woods looking for Yuki after Sodom had informed Luka that Yuki hadn't returned to the main residence, and the Guardians and him set out from the Twilight Mansion in search of Yuki. Because they were too far away from the main residence, Luka had teleported all of them there, and that's why they were out running through the woods looking for their friend.

"Where could he be? We've looked everywhere and we still haven't found him!" Hotsuma stated angrily clenching his hands into fist and yelled. Shusei looked over at him and felt the same way as his partner but he had to remain calm if he was to use God's sight to locate Yuki.

"We'll find him Hotsuma. Yuki's gotten stronger and can take care of himself without having to depend on us all the time to protect him." Tsukumo explained as he caught up with Shusei and him and laid his hand on his shoulder. Hotsuma finally calmed down and nodded his head in understanding, Toko and the others did too and watched as Luka focused on where he was going even though he was deep in thought.

Back in the clearing: Present

Cadenza smirked as he watched his opponent clutching her shoulder, but his eyes widened in shock when she disappeared into the fire that was ravaging the surrounding area and reappeared right behind him sending a round house kick to the back us his legs causing him to fall to his knees.

"It seems I've underestimated you, you're stronger than you say you are!" Cadenza smirked as he wiped blood from his lips and stood up. Facing Yuki he readied his sword and ran her again only to be thrown into a nearby tree with her standing over him, Yuki smiled and kicked him in the stomach before jumping away from him catching her breath before she had to dodge his next couple of attacks.

"You're right Cadenza I've gotten stronger, but I'm still me and that won't change!" Yuki yelled and disappeared into the fire again only to reappear in the air above her opponent and smashed her foot into his nose breaking it.

Two miles from the outskirts of the clearing:

Shusei had finally located where Yuki was, and told everyone that Yuki was engaged in battle with a General Class Opast. Luka clenched his hands into fist and bared his teeth before speeding up and made the others pick up their pace to keep up with him.

"I hope Yuki's alright?" Toko exclaimed as she looked over at her brother and saw him nod in agreement. Hotsuma and Shusei were speaking with Senshiro and Kuroto, while Luka kept his gaze focused in front of him trying to sense Yuki's presence and when he felt it he quickened his pace again.

Luka's P.O.V.

'Yuki please be safe, I can't lose you or the babies.' I thought to myself as I picked up on your presence and quickened my pace. I knew the others were starting to get tired, but we had to keep going until we found you and brought you home safely. What I saw when we arrived in the clearing was frightening, but that didn't matter because we saw you standing amongst the flames with an Opast six feet away from you. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but when I saw your barrier fall and you got hit with his attack I ran towards the fight in front of me and stopped him before he could send another attack at you. Plunging my sword into his chest I drove it in deeper before looking over my shoulder at you and began examining you then asking if you were alright, but when you said you were alright and thanked me you collapsed as everyone called out to you. Catching you in my arms I slowly laid you down on the ground and covered you up with my coat then closed my eyes and cursed under my breath. As I watched you your breathing became labored, your body was being engulfed with pain, and the last thing I heard was that you were asking for forgiveness before you finally succumbed to the pain and everyone called out your name in fear.

Main House: An hour later

As everyone waited for Dr. Isuzu to come out of Yuki's room Takashiro and her aunts listened as Luka explained what he saw when he arrived in the clearing and asked what happened. Luka finished explaining and Takashio thanked him, but before Yuki's aunt could say anything Dr. Isuzu walked out of Yuki's room and closed the door behind him quietly.

"Dr. Isuzu how is he? Is he going to be alright?" Tsukumo asked concerned as he stood up and looked him straight in the eyes. Dr. Isuzu closed his eyes and explained to everyone that Yuki needed plenty of rest and that he'll have to stay bedridden for the next three weeks until he fully recovers from his fight with Cadenza.

"Yuki overexerted himself too much in his fight with Cadenza. He has a broken arm and four bruised ribs, along with a mild concussion; he has multiple bruises, and small burns, but there's something that you need to know and I think Takashiro wishes to explain it to you." He stated as he nodded his head in Takashiro's direction and everyone's attention was on him. Clearing his throat Takashiro closed his eyes and sighed before looking over at Luka for permission to continue and Luka nodded.

"Everyone please sit down now," Takashiro told them and nodded before he continued "Yuki's a girl, and she's four months pregnant." Luka and Yuki's aunts as well as Dr. Isuzu nodded their heads to confirm what Takashiro told them was true and covered their ears when Hotsuma stood up and screamed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YUKI'S A GIRL, AND THAT SHE'S PREGNANT?!"

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay everyone, I've been busy with school and haven't been able to get around to posting the next chapter to my story. This was the longest, and probably the hardest chapter that I've written so far out of all the stories that I've written. Please read and review, questions will be answered if there's anything you don't understand about what's going on, and if there's any changes that need to be made I'd like to hear about it and I'll change it.


End file.
